For The First Time
by shrimproll
Summary: A teenage story about the first meet of the two teenagers name Ishida Hiroaki and Yagami Susumu, with their soul mates.


_This story happened several years before 01 and none other is a story about Hiroaki-Natsuko and Susumu-Yuuko. I honestly only planned for Hiroaki-Natsuko, not until I have a good idea to close this story. So, I decided to put Susumu-Yuuko besides Hiroaki-Natsuko. Another thing is, I have never read a teenage story about Susumu-Yuuko (I've ever read Hiroaki-Natsuko a couple years ago)_

_If you've ever read my story 'I wanna Grow Old With You" it's true that there's a clue 'ponytail' which referred to Yuuko's ponytail, haha._

_Anyway have you saw the new tease from Toei? It made a sense and I can't wait to see it more! Maybe you can follow their twitter DigiAdvntr15th._

_Just a note. I took a place in Hikarigaoka._

_Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I'm tired to say this again and again. 15 years had passed and I don't own Digimon._

Chapter 1: Introduction: First Impression.

_Hikarigaoka, 19xx __年__, xx __月__, xx __日__._

"Look, that girl is pretty hot!"

"Are you sure? If I weren't mistaken, she is one of –"

"I don't care! I'll try to talk with her!"

A teenager names Yagami Susumu, together along with his spiky hair and brown eyes, were coming closer to the girl that he kept pointing. On the other hand, the brown hair guy, Ishida Hiroaki, couldn't do anything, except shook his head with Susumu's usual habit every time he meets a hot, beautiful, sexy girl.

"Umm, hello there!" Susumu said to the old one.

"Umm, yes?" she asked softly. "May I help you?"

"I was wondering if you –"

Susumu didn't finish his statement as he noticed a big guy, with his death glare and big muscles, headed to their way. Susumu gulped as he noticed this isn't good for him. He shook his head panicky and if he could, he will probably scream as well. He immediately made an excuse, laughing awkwardly and running as fast as he could, panting as well.

He probably knows that… it was one of his senpai from his club, who has a bad habit and… bad looking… And could punch someone whenever he had his bad temper, and smacked someone down or brought them to the box-rink.

Hiroaki pounded the table hardly before he could continue eating his noodle, remembering about his friend's stupidity and reaction when he met the senpai. The reaction was just like he's just met a ghost in the middle of school. Meanwhile, Susumu glared at the laughing boy, until finally his mouth opened and shouted Hiroaki as well.

"It's not funny! I don't know if she is that senpai's girlfriend!" Susumu said.

"I've warned you that she was older than us, right?" Hiroaki answered. "But, I didn't know she was his girlfriend!"

"besides," Hiroaki added before he could laugh once more. "I was getting amused with your usual habit every time you meet a hot girl!"

Susumu just let Hiroaki laughed. The two boys are good friends who's just met a couple weeks ago. Their first meet and the way they build their friendship are simple, or maybe very simple, or maybe a bit coincidence.

_Hiroaki was lying his body on the bench and his eyes were gazing to the blue sky and flying birds. He felt pretty relax and in peace before he could hear a loud voice that wasn't further away from him._

"_What did you say?!"_

_Hiroaki left his head and he tried to search the source of that loud voice. Then, his eyes met with a couple of group that could he be saying, it was none other than a group of gangster. He glanced before he could meet someone who was familiar that none other is one of his classmate, Yagami Susumu._

"_Forget with everything that I'd had been saying before!" Susumu said panicky._

"_What?!" the member asked. "You said that we were bad-looking, right?!"_

"_Susumu! You are so cruel!"_

_It was Hiroaki, who finally had decided to help Susumu to come out from this (stupid) conflict, knowing that his classmate is in danger and he should help someone who was in danger. Hiroaki came closer, embracing Susumu friendly, and rudely. "You are so cruel! Did you say that I have a bad-looking?!"_

_First, Susumu was a bit confused, not until Hiroaki whispered something to him such as 'do your drama!'. With a little nod, Susumu embraced him back and gave him a fake laughter, absolutely. "Yeah! You are so bad looking! B-A-D L-O-O-K-I-N-G!"_

_Meanwhile, the gangsters just watched their opera mini before decide to leave and pretending that it was just a misunderstanding. Both of teenagers let a relieving breath, just like they've just passed Shinigami's judge._

"_Are you stupid?" Hiroaki asked after he noticed the gangsters was away, crossing his arms as well._

"_Me? Of course not!" Susumu said. "I was just picked my soccer ball and before I met them! And my mouth made its move by itself so –"_

_Hiroaki just burst into laughter with Susumu's story and rolled his body on the ground. Susumu crossed both of his arms, looking to the laughing teenager before he could noticed that familiar boy. "Wait a sec!"_

_Susumu read Hiroaki's face, such as he's met the boy since long time ago. His eyes widened and narrowed for several times. Hiroaki couldn't do anything, except sweat dropping with Susumu's odd and strange behavior. Although Hiroaki had noticed that Susumu is famous by his cheerful and his charm with his classmates, especially girls, but he's never known that he has another side: He is not only interested with girls, but also with boys._

"_Are you interested with… me?" Hiroaki asked curiously._

_Susumu's eyes opened panicky. "What?! Of course not! I'm not yaoi!"_

"_Then, why did you look at me like that way?" Hiroaki asked, sweat dropping._

_Susumu laughed with Hiroaki's reaction with his habit every time he meets someone familiar. He always be like that every time he meets someone familiar, trying to remember the face by widening and narrowing his eyes several times._

"_No, I've just remembered that you are one of my classmate," Susumu said as he laughed, before he could give his hand. "Yagami Susumu,"_

_Hiroaki laughed before he could accept Susumu's hand. "Ishida Hiroaki,"_

_The bell rang._

"_Ah the break time has over," Susumu said. "maybe we could go to the class together?"_

_Hiroaki laughed and nodded. During their way, they introduced themselves to each other. Hiroaki knew that Susumu is a member of soccer-team meanwhile he is a member of baseball team. The two were also shared some of their classmate story that they've never known, and laughed with it._

"_Anyway," Susumu said after a lot of explanation. "I'm not lying about before,"_

"_What?" Hiroaki asked._

"_You are a bad-looking guy!" Susumu answered._

_Hiroaki stoned before he could smack Susumu's spiky hair. Although they've just met, but they've probably felt the bond towards each other, which it might be said, the friendship bonds. This is just like they are childhood friends who's just met once more, and becoming friends once more._

"If we don't find a girlfriend soon, most girls will pretend us as gays!" Susumu said.

"They've done it, right?" Hiroaki answered casually.

"Hiroaki!" Susumu said as the truth reveal. Indeed, because of the strong bonds between those two teenagers, most of the whole students had suspected them as… gays…

"Whatever," Hiroaki said.

"You are so cruel!" Susumu said as he stood up. "I wanna buy a milk. Do you want some?"

"No, thank you," Hiroaki answered.

Hiroaki continued eating his noodle and slurping it as well, trying to find out the incredible ingredients of that noodle. Soon after his bowl was empty enough, a group of girls put their trays on the table, and laughing together.

"So, what will we do after school?"

"Maybe we could do some karaoke?"

"Or may –"

"Umm sorry for interrupting," Hiroaki said calmly. "but my friend will be back soon,"

But the girls just chatted and avoiding Hiroaki's statement.

"Umm –"

"So, how is it?"

"Sorry –"

"That dress is so cute!"

"SORRY FOR INTERUPTING!" Hiroaki shouted as he couldn't hold it anymore. "BUT, MY FRIEND WILL BE BACK SOON!"

The girls looked at the angry boy, feeling more to amuse than afraid with him and went into laughter and looking at each other. Hiroaki, who found out this wasn't funny and nothing important except for a group of annoying girls. Before the girls could continue, Hiroaki added something to them, using his annoying tone.

"Heh, every girls are the same," Hiroaki added. "chatting, laughing cutely like 'omg, that is so cute!' or something like that!"

The girls noticed the annoying statement from Hiroaki and glared at him. Before he might add something (again), one of them, who has a brown hair and blue eyes, stood up rudely and faced Hiroaki. "Could you repeat it once more?"

"every girls are the same, chatting, laughing cutely like 'omg, that is so cute!' or something like that!" Hiroaki repeated as he accepted the challenge.

"What do you mean?!" the girl asked as she closer her face to Hiroaki.

"Think it by yourself," Hiroaki said as he, also came closer to her face.

"You… you..!" she said as an evil glare were reflecting on her blue eyes and eyed the teenage boy. Hiroaki on the other hand, gave her another glare and crossed his arms, just like he's just accepted a challenge. The brown hair girl also crossed her arms as she also ready to give another statement in order to fight against the boy.

"Could you repeat it once more?!"

"I could repeat it 1000x if you want it!"

"I guess you should apologize soon, or –"

"Natsuko-chan, calm down!"

"Hiroaki!"

Susumu came back and put his hand on Hiroaki's shoulder friendly. "I'm sorry, my friend is in his bad-temper mode! Well, sometimes his sickness happened. Once again, sorry! _Ja Ne_!"

Susumu pulled Hiroaki quickly and brought him to a quiet place. Hiroaki let his hand rudely before he could speak something with Susumu's sudden action before. "What are you doing?! I've just wanted to declare a war with her!"

"You are stupid, Hiroaki!" Susumu answered.

"Stupid? She is the one who's started it first," Hiroaki said, gritting his teeth grumpily. "or maybe you want to say just because she has her inner beauty so I should stop it before?"

"No, no, no!" Susumu said. "Don't you know her?"

"I don't know," Hiroaki said before he adds something. "and I don't care,"

"She is the chairman of our student council, Takaishi Natsuko!" Susumu said. "You know, you are so lucky and unlucky, Hiroaki!"

"Why did you say that I was lucky and unlucky?" Hiroaki asked.

"I guess you don't really care about student council, eh?" Susumu asked.

"You've probably known it, eh?" Hiroaki answered.

"Well," Susumu said. "Takaishi-san is the chairman of our student council. She is cute, pretty, and well… some boys were targeting her, based on the gossip," he said. "but the danger part is, she is brave, or maybe too brave, and based on everything that happened between you two before, I guess she will try to find you soon and will ask you to bow on her leg. Well, it happens several times in this high school,"

"What?!" Hiroaki shrieked. "She is the one who started all of it!"

"She won't care about it," Susumu said.

"and I don't care about it either," Hiroaki said as he headed to the way of their class. "anyway, I've just noticed that you were so lame back then, is something happened?"

Susumu blushed after he received Hiroaki's question. That blush really made a big question to him, and he waved his hand on Susumu's face and got no respond. He smacked Susumu's hair and it made him coming back from his dreamy dreamy land.

"It hurts!" Susumu reacted.

"Is something happened before?" Hiroaki asked.

"Well…" Susumu said as he rolled his brown eyes once more.

_The canteen is filled with students, and Susumu tried to infiltrate into the crowd. After he tried several times, he reached the first place and took his money to buy a juice. He felt happy and drank his juice, not until he felt a little bump from someone and readying himself to apologize with the victim._

"_Umm… I'm sorry I didn't –"_

_But Susumu didn't finish the statement as he noticed the brown hair girl in front of him, with her ponytail hair and picked her foods. She noticed Susumu before she could nod and smiled nicely to Susumu and took all of her foods and waved goodbye to Susumu, leaving him stoned by himself._

"So, who is she?" Hiroaki asked.

"I don't know," Susumu said in disappointment. "I just remembered she has a ponytail with her brown hair. I could say, the most beautiful hair that I've ever seen before,"

"And you always say like that to every girls," Hiroaki said as he sweat dropped. "speaking of that, do you still on your plan to join me playing baseball this afternoon?"

"I almost forget about it, of course!" Susumu said as he crossed his arms bravely.

* * *

><p><em>After school<em>

"So, your friend want to join us today, eh?" the captain asked Hiroaki. "Again, I mean,"

Hiroaki nodded as his answer. "Okay then, you might use your sport shirt."

Susumu nodded and followed Hiroaki. As an athletic boy, it's true that joining baseball is one of his habit, just once in a week or two week. He looked around and his eyes were locked to someone. He poked Hiroaki as he also got stoned. Hiroaki on the other hand, had noticed Susumu's poke and didn't care with it due he was pretending Susumu just wants to show him pretty girls on the club like usual.

"Hiroaki, I wouldn't talk about pretty girls. I promise," Susumu said.

Hiroaki lifted his head to face him, who was looking at the object and blushing. Hiroaki joined him, and noticing a girl that he kept talking about, with her ponytail and brown hair, and brought towels. Not taking a long time, Susumu looked at Hiroaki, and readying to shake his body rudely.

"Who is she, Hiroaki?! What is she doing here?! Why is she doing here?! Why didn't you tell me?! Is she single? Or is she –"

"Calm down!" Hiroaki choked. "I don't know her! I-don't-know-her!"

"So, what is she doing here?!" Susumu asked.

"I don't know!" Hiroaki said before a sudden idea crosses in his mind. "Ah, if I weren't mistaken, our last manager had resigned herself due to her bad scores. Maybe she is –"

"The new manager?" Susumu cut him off.

Hiroaki nodded and dragged him to change their clothes. After they finished it, the captain called all of the members and from the further, both Hiroaki and Susumu noticed the brown hair girl came and stood next to the captain and smiled nicely to all of the members.

"She will replace our last manager, and her name is Kamiya Yuuko," the captain said.

"Nice to meet you," Yuuko said softly as she bowed.

Meanwhile, the two teenagers looked to each other, before a smirk appear in Susumu's lip.

"I guess I'll attend the next exercise next week," Susumu said.

* * *

><p>I decided to use "Kamiya" for Yuuko (Taichi and Hikari's family name in dub version) due I was lazy to think about it, and decided to make Susumu is a teenager form of Taichi, haha. But I feel that the teenage form of Susumu was pretty similar with Sunohara from <em>Clannad<em>. Well I'm not quite sure haha.

The story will start in next chapter. AU or not, cheesy or not, it depends on you.

I'll appreciate your review or critics, as always.

Ja Ne!

つづく


End file.
